headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Super-Heroes 18
"Earth Shall Overcome" is the title to the first story featured in the eighteenth issue of ''Marvel Super-Heroes'', Volume 1 published by Marvel Comics. Featuring the new intergalactic hero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy, this story was written by Arnold Drake with artwork by Gene Colan and Mike Esposito. This issue also includes several Golden Age reprint tales beginning with "Courage!", which is a Sub-Mariner story written and illustrated by Bill Everett. The remaining stories in this issue reprint the second half of ''All-Winners Comics'' #21 and features the All-Winners Squad. The vignettes were written by Otto Binder with artwork that was likely composed by Syd Shores. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Gene Colan and Mike Esposito. This issue shipped with a January, 1969 cover date and carries a cover price of 25 cents per copy (US). "Earth Shall Overcome" Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy :* Major Victory, Vance Astro :* Charlie-27 :* Martinex T'Naga :* Yondu Udonta * Albert Einstein * Drang * Maz * Yur * * Brotherhood of Badoon * Eastern Zone Council * Guardians of the Galaxy * Badoon * Centaurians * Hound-Hawks * Humans * Mutants * Jovians * Pluvians * Beta Centauri IV * Earth :* France ::* New Paris :* Russia :::* New Moscow :* United States of America ::* Alaska :::* New Nome ::* New York :::* New New York :* Earth's moon * Jupiter :* Callisto * Pluto * Saturn :* Titan * Psyke-disc * Psyke-pusher * Yaka arrows * UC C-57D * Empathy * Energy projection * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength "Courage!" Appearances * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Princess Fen * Byrrah * * * Atlanteans * Antarctica * * * "Wave of Destruction!" Appearances * Sub-Mariner * * Future Man * Madame Death * * All-Winners Squad * Humans * Atlanteans * Fish * China * * Submarine * Mental bolt "The Living Dead!" Appearances * Miss America, Madeline Joyce * * Future Man * Madame Death * * All-Winners Squad * Humans * Mummies * Africa :* Egypt * * * Astral projection "Flames of Fury!" Appearances * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Toro, Thomas Raymond * * Future Man * Madame Death * * All-Winners Squad * Humans * Androids * Mutants * Canada * Neutronic bomb * Future Man's time ship * Astral projection * Pyrokinesis "War Between the Worlds!" Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes * Human Torch, Jim Hammond * Toro, Thomas Raymond * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Miss America, Madeline Joyce * Whizzer, Robert Frank * * Future Man * Madame Death * * All-Winners Squad * Humans * Androids * Atlanteans * Mutants * * Captain America's shield * Future Man's time radio * Future Man's time ship * Notes & Trivia * "Earth Shall Overcome" is reprinted in ''Astonishing Tales'' #29, ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Earth Shall Overcome'' and ''Guardians of the Galaxy: Tomorrow's Avengers''. * "Courage!" was originally printed in ''Sub-Mariner Comics'' #36. * "Wave of Destruction!" was originally printed in ''All-Winners Comics'' #21. * "The Living Dead!" was originally printed in ''All-Winners Comics'' #21. * "Flames of Fury!" was originally printed in ''All-Winners Comics'' #21. * "War Between the Worlds!" was originally printed in ''All-Winners Comics'' #21. * This issue introduces the cosmic superhero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Their future timeline will be retroactively attributed to Earth-691. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 Category:1969/Comic issues Category:January, 1969/Comic issues